


Falling

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Cuddles, Jed gets hurt, M/M, Octy comforts Jed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah falls. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Jedediah fell from the diorama with a loud ‘thud’. 

Sometime during the day, someone had moved the cowboy onto the very edge of the wild west exhibit, and when the cowman had turned into living flesh, he had fallen off of the ledge he was balancing on. 

Octavius heard the cry of pain from the westerner, and ran over to his friend. 

“Jedediah!” he called, and he slid down the rope faster, the rope burning his hands, but the Roman didn’t care; so long as he could get to his injured friend. 

Two of Octavius’ men had followed the general when they heard the panic in his cry, and Octavius sent them to retrieve Larry, as he ran the rest of the distance to his friend, who was still laying on the floor, curled in on himself. 

The Roman settled beside the cowboy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering “Jed?”

Jedediah groaned in pain, but managed to croak out a “Octy?”

Octavius shifted the younger man so that his head was resting on his lap, and the cries of pain subsided. 

When Larry ran into the Hall of Miniatures, the loud thumping of his footsteps causing the blond to grasp his head in agony. 

“Tell Gigantor to lower the noise of his steps, Partner.” the cowman whispered to his best friend, who relayed the message onto the night guard. 

Larry crouched down next to the two miniatures, and, in a murmur, inquired about what had happened. 

The Roman didn’t know anything about it, other than that Jedediah was injured. The younger man was about to tell them what had happened, but the voices of the other miniatures were giving Jed’s injured head a headache, and Larry offered to take the pair to the security office; where no people would make any noise to increase the ache. 

The night guard settled the pair onto one of the high tables in the room, and Jedediah told them what had happened; the silence of the room allowing his headache to subside. All that had been injured in the fall was his head, and the pain was diminishing. 

After he was sure the westerner was alright, Larry left the two in the office (a chair next to the table, so they could get back to their dioramas incase he didn’t see them again before sunrise). 

“Octy, can I have a hug?” Jed requested in a shy whisper. 

With a smile, the Roman opened his arms and moved closer to his friend, who settled within them, his head resting on the older man’s chest, cheek against the cool metal of the Roman’s armour. Jed fell asleep nestled comfortably against his friend. Octavius spent the rest of the evening making sure the man was comfortable, and stroking the blond locks - the cowboy hat having fallen off as soon as they got to the office. 

Ten minutes before sunrise, Larry entered the office once more, and smiled at the sight of the pair. Unhappy as he was to disrupt them, he woke the westerner, and carried them both back to the Hall of Miniatures, onto their dioramas. He may have moved Jedediah further back from the edge than he was when the sun rose, but he did the same to Octavius, not wanting to go through the dilemma of that night ever again.


End file.
